1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and emits light as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined and excited in the organic emission layer. Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has received much attention as a next-generation display apparatus.